Be My Valentine?
by Condiotti
Summary: Some thing for Valentine's Day.


**A/N: Just a little something for Valentine's day. Don't own anything.**

He walked into Lime Ricky's and saw her sitting there at the bar. Occasionally she looked around the room. Following her gaze he saw all of the couples snuggled together. Looking back at the redhead, he noticed her taking hearty gulps of the root beer cradled in her hands. Shaking his head he walked up to the bar and sat down next to her.

"Fancy seeing you here, Numbah 86." Numbah 86 gave him a sideways glance and grunted. The boy just smiled, not worried by non verbal response. "So, what brings you out on this fine evening?"

Tipping her bottle to swallow the last dregs, she said saucily. " Ah am enjoying a fine tradition. Drinking me self into oblivion to avoid this miserable day."

"It's not a miserable day." The boy laughed. "What isn't there someone you should spending this holiday with?"

"That's a laugh. I have irrevocably informed that I am not worth the time of anyone in that nature." Said Fanny bitterly. "And what about yah, Eskimo? What are ya doing here? Aren't there a dozen floozies simpering for yer attention?"

"I'm not interested in any of those girls that follow me around like I got honey up my butt. And to answer your question, I am waiting for the girl that I want to be my Valentine. She's always here this time of year." Patton sighed. "And you are not a waste of time, Fanny. Any guy would be honored to be with you."

"Yeah right." said Fanny. "But Ah am feeling a bit gracious today, or may be it is just the dang root beer. Let meh buy ya a round."

"Thank you kindly." Said Patton. Taking his bottle from the bartender he held it up in salute to Fanny. "Here's to us. May good things come to us or may we drown together in our bottles."

"I'll drink to that." Fanny lifted her bottle and gently chinked it against his. "So Patton, who is this mystery girl that you are pinning over?"

Patton laughed. "I'm not pinning. Just waiting for the right moment." Fanny scoffed and Patton smirked. "You can laugh all you want, but to me she is like the dawn. So bright, she lights up a room just by entering. Everyone notices her. She's loyal to her friends and family and dedicated to the KND. She's everything I've ever dreamed about."

"Well, aren't you the romantic." Fanny said nonchalantly, trying to hide the bitter despair she was feeling. She would love for a guy to look and think about her like that. But that was never going to happen. "Does she have a name?"

Smirking again Patton said, "Of course she does."

"And what is it?" Fanny asked.

"Nah. Not telling. Don't want to jinx my luck." Patton said drinking from his bottle.

"Fine! Be that way ye stoopid boy! Not like Ah care anyways." Fanny finished her bottle and hopped down from her stool. "Ah be right back. That root beer seems to have gone right through meh." With that she turned and headed to the restrooms.

Patton smirked and leaned back to watch her disappear. Once she was out of site he flagged the bartender down. "Hey, I got to take off. Would you mind giving this to Numbah 86 when she gets back?"

"Sure thing, Commander." The bartender said. Patton paid both Fanny and his tabs, and with a salute made his way out of the bar. A few minutes later Fanny walked back.

Looking around she couldn't see Patton anywhere. "Figures." She muttered. Looking at her watch she noticed that the time wasn't late, but she didn't want to hang out here any longer. "Maybe Ah can catch a movie on TV or something." Grabbing her wallet she went to pay her tab, only to find it paid for.

"Numbah 86?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah?" Fanny asked.

"Numbah 60 wanted me to give you this." Out of his apron he pulled out a white envelope and handed it to her. Curious she took it and opened it. Inside was note.

_To my dearest love,_

_I love you plain and simple. I wait here every year. This time you were there. So now I can finally ask what I've always wanted. _

_Will you be my Valentine? _

_If so I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes. _

_Love, _

_Patton. _

Fanny folded up the paper and wiped her eyes. Patton loved her. She had always loved him, but would never say it aloud. But could she take the chance? Pressing the letter to her lips, she decided yes, she could. Turning to the bar she demanded. "Where did that over grown penguin go?"

"Out the door and to the left sir." He said dryly.

Throwing her hand up in thanks she raced out the door. Through the frosty front glass the bartender watched 86 race into 60's arms and kiss him. He smiled at the couple and went on drying glasses. Young love was always so over dramatic.

**A/N: So happy Valentine's Day. Probably not my best and I really tried not to be sarcastic. I have nothing against the holiday. When else do you get the best chocolate on sale? Anyways tell me ****what you think! **


End file.
